doctorwhoconcordancefandomcom-20200214-history
The Master
The Master was a name used by a renegade Time Lord considered to be Galllifrey's most infamous child and one of the most evil and corrupt beings the Time Lord race ever produced. Childhood The individual later known as the Master was born on Gallifrey. His father was a landowner, with property on the red pastures across the slopes of Mount Perdition. The Master and a friend, who later came to be known as the Doctor, used to run across the fields there, calling up at the sky during their play. Despite the time spent with the Doctor, he later considered his life during this time to be more a life of duty than a childhood. (DW: "The End of Time") Academy years When he was an eight-year-old novice, the Master was taken from his family to undergo initiation into the the Academy. Brought there in the dark by a group of Time Lords, he was made to stare into the Untempered Schism, a gap in the fabric of reality that revealed the whole of the Time Vortex. It was then that the never-ending drumming in his head began, a rhythm he would later see as a call to war. (DW: "The Sound of Drums", "The End of Time") At school, the Master and the Doctor assembled time flow analogues to spoil each other's time experiments. (DW: "The Time Monster") He would achieve a degree in cosmic science that was of a higher class than that achieved by the Doctor. (DW: "Terror of the Autons") Life as a renegade While on his travels, the Master discovered a technique known as matter condensation (DW: "The Deadly Assassin") The Master stole a report on the doomsday weapon developed by a super-race on Uxarieus and information from the files of the Time Lords and information on a race of intelligent reptiles that ruled Earth when humanity's predecessors were just apes (DW: "Colony in Space, "The Sea Devils") Tremas Appendices Appearances *''Doctor Who'': **"Terror of the Autons" **"The Mind of Evil" **"The Claws of Axos" **"Colony in Space" **"The Daemons" **"The Sea Devils" **"The Time Monster" **"Frontier in Space" **"The Deadly Assassin" **"The Keeper of Traken" **"Logopolis" **"Castrovalva" **"Time-Flight" **"The King's Demons" **"The Five Doctors" **"Planet of Fire" **"The Caves of Androzani" (hallucination) **"The Mark of the Rani" **"Time Inc. (The Trial of a Time Lord)" **"Survival" **"Doctor Who (1996)" **"Utopia" **"The Sound of Drums" **"Last of the Time Lords" **"The End of Time" Background During the planning stages for Season 8 in the early months of 1970, producer Barry Letts and script editor Terrance Dicks issued a memo to the writers commissioned for the next season. This memo layed out three new recurring characters to be featured in Season 8. Amongst them was the Master, a new adversary for the Doctor. The following was written about him: ::''THE MASTER ::''A lapsed Time Lord of equal, perhaps even senior, rank to the Doctor. Now on the run from the Time Lords. ::''Sinister, polished, charming. A manipulator of others for evil ends, with a vested interest in chaos and misrule, which he turns to his own profit. ::''He will cooperate with any evil force but will readily double cross his evil allies if things get sticky. Completely selfish and ruthless. ::''Tends to use a variety of roles and aliases, often based on his title. Masters, Masterson, Le Maitre, Il Maestro. Always chooses a distinguished and affluent role for himself. Uses a naturally dominant personality amounting almost to hypnosis, to bring others under his sway. (But they can sometimes break loose). ::''A long standing and implacable enemy of the Doctor, he is the force of evil bound to oppose the Doctor's force of good. ::''IMPORTANT NOTE ::''The Master has a chameleon like ability to adapt to any society in which he finds himself. He will therefore be completely natural and convincing in his various human roles. He must not be written as a moustache twirling villain of melodrama, or given melodramatic dialogue; If anything his evil quality should be underplayed, though never forgotten. Category:Time Lords